From Patent No. EP 1197641 A2, a pressure accumulator for supporting a hydraulically adjustable camshaft is known in which the flow of hydraulic fluid into or out of the pressure accumulator is controlled by the use of different solenoid valves.
A pressure accumulator with a separate housing is further known from the German Laid Open Patent Application DE 102007056684 A1 of the applicant.